Starjammers
The Starjammers are a space pirate team first lead by Cyclops' father Corsair. The Starjammers first appeared in Uncanny X-Men #107 and were created by Chris Claremont and Dave Cockrum. History The Origins of The Starjammers began with Christopher Summers, a military pilot returning with his family from a trip to Alaska. Without warning, their plane was attacked. Chris's wife, Katherine, strapped their two sons (Scott Summers and Alexander Summers, who would later become the X-Men, Cyclops and Havok) into their only parachute and pushed them out of the plane, saving their lives. The husband and wife were then teleported from their plane to the ship of an advanced alien race called the Shi'ar. This had been a zoological scouting mission to bring in a human specimen. They were brought before D'Ken, the ruler of the Shi'ar Empire at that time, who was immediately smitten with Katherine, making her his concubine and sending her husband to the slave pits. Eventually, Christopher escaped and reached D'Ken's private quarters to try to assassinate him. However, he was caught and punished by having his wife murdered before his eyes, and his unborn son cut out of her womb. With his spirit broken, he was sent to a mining camp on another planet. The Formation Begins While working in the mining camp, Christopher witnessed the guards mercilessly beating a feline-like woman. He stepped in, trying to get them to stop, but was then beaten himself. The woman was taken to the holding cells and Christopher huddled up in a corner, ashamed of himself. A little while later, Raza and Ch'od passed by and asked Christopher for the whereabouts of their comrade Hepzibah. Unfortunately, Chris was too afraid to answer. After they had left, Chris felt guilty and went to the guards' quarters, starting a fight with, and killing one of them. Surrounded on all sides, Christopher's cause seemed hopeless until Raza and Ch'od joined in. After getting past the guards, they freed the feline-like woman and were able to sneak on board a Shi'ar star-ship. Christopher used his old pilot call-sign, Corsair. Naming Christopher their captain, they became the Starjammers, a group of space pirates rebelling against D'Ken's leadership. The Missions ahead The Starjammers have had many adventures across the universe, many of them on Earth with the X-Men, during which Christopher Summers finally met his long lost sons, now X-Men. At times, the group ran with Professor X and even his consort, the Shi'ar ruler, Lilandra. The group participated in the defeat of the cosmic threat Magus, assisted by Professor X and the New Mutants. When the Skrulls made an incursion into Shi'ar territory, the Starjammers were overwhelmed, kidnapped and duplicated. They were later rescued from their imprisonment by the X-Men. The Hulk and Silver Surfer recruited the Starjammers to assist in a raid on Troyjan held space, to rescue several friends of the Hulk. A violent fight broke out, with the Starjammers slaying several enemies. It was ended with an alien bureaucrat offered the option of the Starjammers and allies simply asking to see the person they wished to confront. The group was also temporary allies of the Avengers. For some time, they were prisoners of the Collector, a cosmic being interested in preserving unique specimens of life. They became trapped in a conflict between the Collector, Galactus and the well-meaning but dangerous efforts of Wolverine of the X-Men. A recent Starjammers series introduced a new member of the Starjammers. Although some readers believed it was out of Marvel Universe continuity, the events of the series were referenced in a recent entry in the Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe series, confirming its canonical status. Shi'ar Empire:Good and evil the long-lost third son of Corsair, Gabriel Summers, now the powerful mutant known as 'Vulcan', travels from Earth to Shi'ar space seeking revenge against the mad emperor D'Ken and the Shi'ar empire for the death of his mother and his own mistreatment by the Shi'ar. Through the course of the story, Vulcan allies himself with Deathbird to depose her brother the emperor, but later seems to side himself with D'ken against the X-Men and the Starjammers, who seek to stop his plans for revenge. Vulcan soon turns on and kills D'ken, and by marrying his ally (and sister of D'ken) Deathbird, assumes the throne of the Shi'ar empire himself. In the course of the finale, Corsair, Vulcan's father, is seemingly killed. Hepzibah is returned to earth with the X-Men, while Havok, Polaris and Marvel Girl remain behind. Havok decides to assume his father's position as leader of the Starjammers. Polaris opts to stay with him. Marvel Girl remains behind as well, having developed an intimate relationship with Korvus, a Shi'ar warrior whose ancestor was once a host of the Phoenix force (like Marvel Girl); his giant sword allows him to access the force to a degree as well. The Starjammers new mission is to defeat Havok's brother and return Lilandra to the throne of the Sh'iar Empire. Hebzibah expresses no wish to return to the Starjammers following Corsair's death, and has decided to stay on Earth and become an X-Men. The Starjammers are now: Havok, Polaris, Ch'od, Marvel Girl, Raza, Korvus and Creee Members Current *Ch'od *Havok *Korvus *Raza Longknife *Marvel Girl *Polaris *Lilandra Former Members *Binary: a mutated form of Carol Danvers which controlled vast amounts of cosmic energy, had superstrength, flight, and the ability to survive unaided in space *Corsair: Former leader, father of the X-Men Cyclops, Havok, and Vulcan *Cr+eee: a white, furry companion for Ch'od which only he can understand *Hepzibah: Corsair's lover, a member of the Mephitisoid race; her true name is nearly unpronounceable to humans. Current member of the X-Men and formerly of X-Force. *Keeyah: a Kree who briefly acted as pilot. *Charles Xavier: Founder of the X-Men, telepath Briefly a member after the events of Uncanny X-Men #200 *Sikorsky: Insect-like robot, expert-physician *Waldo: the artificial intelligence of the Starjammers' ship, destroyed beyond repair Category:Team